


Future

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Since this is the last fic of the 30 days writing challenge, I want to dedicate it to someone. I thought that the most obvious one would be Franglesque. She’s been the first one who’s been supporting me with her feedback to my fics that I’ve uploaded here on tumblr. So I just wants to say N, I hope you’ll like it, love you. x </p><p>The future was supposed to be something to look forward to, not something he had to fear every minute that passed by. When he had been little, his mum used to tell him that when he grew up, he was going to be something. He had believed her, thought that it would be enough to end school with average grades and a head that was held high as he walked through the village with a smirk that said that he thought that he was better than everybody else. He used to tell himself that he didn’t needed to make people like him, that when he was going to be older, then he would be successful when they were just going to work at some gas station and a knocked wife at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

 

**_A/N:_ ** _Since this is the last fic of the 30 days writing challenge, I want to dedicate it to someone. I thought that the most obvious one would be[Franglesque](The%20future%20was%20supposed%20to%20be%20something%20to%20look%20forward%20to,%20not%20something%20he%20had%20to%20fear%20every%20minute%20that%20passed%20by.%20When%20he%20had%20been%20little,%20his%20mum%20used%20to%20tell%20him%20that%20when%20he%20grew%20up,%20he%20was%20going%20to%20be%20something.%20He%20had%20believed%20her,%20thought%20that%20it%20would%20be%20enough%20to%20end%20school%20with%20average%20grades%20and%20a%20head%20that%20was%20held%20high%20as%20he%20walked%20through%20the%20village%20with%20a%20smirk%20that%20said%20that%20he%20thought%20that%20he%20was%20better%20than%20everybody%20else.%20He%20used%20to%20tell%20himself%20that%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20needed%20to%20make%20people%20like%20him,%20that%20when%20he%20was%20going%20to%20be%20older,%20then%20he%20would%20be%20successful%20when%20they%20were%20just%20going%20to%20work%20at%20some%20gas%20station%20and%20a%20knocked%20wife%20at%20home.%20But%20when%20he%20grew%20up,%20everything%20seemed%20to%20change.%20Stuff%20that%20once%20had%20seemed%20important%20didn%E2%80%99t%20matter%20anymore.%20Money,%20friends%20and%20a%20work%20were%20all%20he%20craved%20after%20now,%20but%20there%20was%20nothing%20that%20no%20one%20wanted%20to%20give%20him.%20He%20stood%20here%20now,%20on%20the%20top%20of%20the%20world,%20all%20empty-handed.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20going%20to%20miss%20you%20so%20much%20hun.%E2%80%9D%20Anne%20said,%20pecking%20his%20cheek%20lightly%20as%20she%20left%20a%20small%20pink%20print%20of%20her%20lips%20on%20his%20rosy%20one.%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20I%20know.%20But%20can%20you%20please%20let%20me%20go,%20or%20else%20I%E2%80%99m%20going%20to%20miss%20the%20train.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9COkay,%20but%20don%E2%80%99t%20forget%20to%20write%20me%20a%20postcard%20once%20a%20day.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CBye%20mum.%E2%80%9D%20Harry%20muttered;%20feeling%20slightly%20annoyed%20by%20her%20embarrassing%20behaviour.%20He%20drew%20the%20bag%20after%20himself,%20hearing%20the%20wheels%20beat%20like%20a%20drums%20on%20the%20dirty%20asphalt.%20He%20griped%20the%20map%20that%20he%20held%20in%20his%20hand%20strongly;%20holding%20it%20like%20it%20was%20the%20only%20chance%20for%20him%20to%20survive.%20%20This%20was%20the%20first%20time%20he%20was%20going%20to%20travel%20out%20into%20the%20world%20without%20any%20of%20his%20parents.%20It%20felt%20a%20bit%20scary,%20and%20as%20his%20eyes%20trailed%20up,%20he%20felt%20like%20he%20had%20just%20swallowed%20a%20bottle%20of%20whiskey.%20His%20throat%20soared%20as%20he%20looked%20at%20the%20platform,%20people%20running%20around%20like%20flies.%20His%20entire%20body%20seemed%20to%20decrease,%20and%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20how%20to%20continue%20moving%20from%20the%20spot%20that%20he%20was%20attached%20to.%20%E2%80%98Come%20on%20Haz,%20there%E2%80%99s%20not%20that%20many%20people.%20You%20can%20do%20it,%20be%20brave,%20be%20strong%20and%20accept%20the%20love%20you%E2%80%99re%20offered%E2%80%99%20he%20thought%20as%20the%20sweat%20was%20dripping%20down%20his%20temple.%20%20He%20had%20to%20tell%20him%20that%20sentence%20whenever%20it%20felt%20like%20he%20was%20going%20to%20shatter,%20%E2%80%98to%20be%20brave,%20be%20strong%20and%20accept%20the%20love%20you%E2%80%99re%20offered%E2%80%99.%20That%20had%20been%20what%20Fred%20had%20told%20him,%20his%20psychiatrist%20when%20he%20had%20been%20spending%20a%20lot%20of%20time%20at%20the%20hospital.%20That%20was%20the%20whole%20reason%20why%20he%20was%20even%20going%20to%20do%20this%20whole%20road%20trip%20through%20the%20whole%20country,%20to%20find%20himself%20that%20he%20had%20lost%20somewhere.%20%20He%20paid%20his%20ticket%20before%20he%20walked%20into%20the%20train,%20finding%20a%20free%20seat.%20This%20was%20a%20good%20place%20to%20sit%20at,%20because%20there%20were%20four%20empty%20chairs,%20but%20yet%20there%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20be%20anyone%20that%20was%20going%20to%20sit%20beside%20him.%20That%20was%20the%20thing%20that%20he%20liked%20the%20most%20about%20British%20people;%20that%20they%20always%20tried%20to%20stay%20as%20far%20away%20from%20strangers%20as%20possible.%20He%20rested%20his%20head%20against%20the%20shiny%20window,%20seeing%20the%20background%20being%20played%20as%20a%20movie%20in%20front%20of%20his%20eyes.%20There%20was%20trees%20that%20he%20had%20seen%20at%20least%20a%20hundred%20times%20in%20his%20life,%20and%20he%20began%20to%20think%20about%20something%20that%20someone%20once%20had%20told%20him.%20The%20person%20that%20he%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20really%20remember%20who,%20had%20said%20that%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20appreciate%20the%20small%20things%20in%20life,%20and%20that%20he%20took%20all%20for%20granted.%20He%20wished%20that%20it%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20true,%20that%20it%20was%20just%20some%20dumb%20lie%20to%20hurt%20him.%20But%20he%20was%20spoiled,%20and%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20think%20that%20anything%20was%20amazing%20anymore.%20All%20he%20ever%20did%20was%20to%20grumble%20over%20how%20nothing%20ever%20was%20enough%20satisfying,%20and%20a%20small%20rock%20began%20to%20build%20inside%20his%20belly.%20As%20he%20drifted%20to%20sleep,%20he%20heard%20a%20laugh%20far,%20far%20away.%20For%20just%20a%20brief%20second,%20he%20desired%20that%20he%20could%20do%20such%20a%20simple%20thing%20too,%20to%20just%20be%20carefree%20and%20let%20out%20some%20hidden%20feelings%20he%20wondered%20if%20he%20even%20had.%20-%20%E2%80%9CFirst%20stop%E2%80%99s%20Doncaster,%20Yorkshire.%E2%80%9D%20He%20heard%20a%20male%20voice%20shouting%20in%20the%20speakers.%20He%20rubbed%20his%20eyes%20before%20he%20rose%20from%20the%20seat,%20feeling%20a%20slight%20pain%20in%20his%20neck.%20He%20didn%E2%80%99t%20even%20know%20where%20he%20was%20going%20to%20sleep%20tonight,%20and%20it%20was%20terrifying.%20Fred%20had%20thought%20the%20contrary%20though,%20that%20this%20was%20a%20tremendous%20idea%20that%20Harry%20had%20to%20fulfil.%20He%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20really%20certain%20if%20the%20man%20was%20a%20good%20psychiatrist%20or%20not,%20because%20which%20sane%20person%20would%20send%20out%20a%20seventeen%20year%20old%20out%20into%20England%20with%20just%20two%20hundred%20and%20fifty%20pounds%20in%20the%20pocket.%20%20A%20cool%20breeze%20erased%20a%20bit%20of%20his%20hotness,%20but%20yet%20it%20felt%20like%20his%20breaths%20weren%E2%80%99t%20proper.%20They%20were%20cut%20in%20half,%20and%20he%20had%20to%20bow%20his%20back%20so%20that%20he%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20faint.%20He%20was%20probably%20starting%20to%20turn%20pale,%20he%20usually%20did%20that%20when%20he%20became%20like%20this.%20%E2%80%9CHello!%20Do%20you%20need%20help?%20Do%20I%20have%20to%20call%20the%20paramedics?%E2%80%9D%20a%20light%20voice%20was%20asking,%20desperation%20hiding%20in%20his%20voice.%20Harry%20only%20shook%20his%20head%20before%20he%20stretched%20out%20his%20tall%20body,%20looking%20at%20the%20smaller%20guy%20that%20stared%20at%20him%20with%20two%20big%20eyes.%20His%20hair%20was%20a%20bit%20backwards%20and%20he%20wore%20a%20tight%20denim%20jacket%20in%20the%20chilly%20weather.%20%E2%80%9CYou%20sure,%20you%20don%E2%80%99t%20want%20me%20to%20call%20them?%E2%80%9D%20he%20asked%20again,%20wanting%20to%20be%20certain%20that%20Harry%20really%20was%20okay.%20%E2%80%9CYes,%20I%20just%20need%20some%20privacy,%20that%E2%80%99s%20all.%E2%80%9D%20He%20claimed,%20trying%20to%20be%20as%20discrete%20as%20possible%20that%20he%20just%20wanted%20to%20be%20left%20alone.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20Louis%20by%20the%20way,%E2%80%9D%20a%20hand%20was%20reached%20out%20to%20him%20before%20the%20brunette%20continued.%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20not%20from%20here,%20right?%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CNo%20I%E2%80%99m%20not.%20Thanks%20for%20the%20help,%20but%20I%20have%20to%20go%20now.%20I%20must%20find%20somewhere%20to%20sleep%20tonight,%20or%20else%20I%20have%20to%20sleep%20on%20the%20streets.%E2%80%9D%20He%20muttered%20rudely.%20He%20walked%20away%20swiftly%20before%20Louis%20would%20find%20the%20time%20to%20come%20up%20with%20an%20apology%20to%20hang%20around%20with%20him%20a%20bit%20more.%20He%20knew%20that%20this%20whole%20journey%20was%20to%20make%20new%20friends%20too,%20but%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20at%20all%20interested%20in%20human%20interaction.%20What%20was%20the%20point%20when%20he%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20anyway%20see%20the%20smaller%20lad%20again?%20As%20he%20kept%20on%20walking,%20he%20heard%20a%20voice%20shouting%20to%20him%20that%20he%20could%20crash%20at%20his%20place%20for%20the%20night,%20but%20Harry%20decided%20to%20pretend%20that%20he%20hadn%E2%80%99t%20heard%20the%20teen%20as%20he%20increased%20his%20pace.%20-%20%E2%80%9CWhat%20did%20you%20say%20this%20place%20was%20called?%E2%80%9D%20he%20wondered.%20%E2%80%9CBradford.%E2%80%9D%20He%20nodded%20his%20head%20as%20he%20looked%20into%20two%20hazel%20eyes.%20He%20hadn%E2%80%99t%20thought%20that%20it%20would%20be%20possible,%20but%20he%20had%20found%20a%20person%20who%20was%20even%20more%20introvert%20than%20himself.%20By%20the%20look%20of%20the%20bloke,%20Harry%20would%20have%20guessed%20that%20he%20was%20one%20of%20those%20social%20persons.%20His%20body%20was%20covered%20by%20skull-tattoos%20and%20his%20bang%20was%20bleached.%20It%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20that%20bad%20actually,%20but%20it%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20something%20he%20would%20do%20to%20his%20own%20curly%20hair.%20%E2%80%9CSo%20why%20am%20I%20talking%20to%20you%20exactly?%E2%80%9D%20Harry%20asked,%20not%20even%20bothering%20to%20sound%20nice.%20%E2%80%9CBecause%20you%20saw%20me%20writing%20on%20a%20napkin,%20and%20then%20you%20wondered%20what%20it%20was%20that%20I%20wrote,%20and%20I%20told%20you%20that%20I%20wrote%20poetry.%E2%80%9D%20the%20boy%20said,%20looking%20down%20into%20the%20table%20again.%20He%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure,%20but%20Zayn%20was%20probably%20one%20of%20the%20few%20persons%20on%20earth%20that%20he%20could%20actually%20see%20himself%20being%20friends%20with.%20He%20was%20deep,%20and%20a%20bit%20rude%20like%20Harry.%20They%20both%20inked%20their%20skin,%20and%20they%20wrote%20poems.%20But%20he%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20stand%20the%20smoke%20scent%20that%20he%20was%20drowned%20in,%20so%20he%20decided%20to%20leave%20the%20pub%20without%20even%20saying%20goodbye%20to%20the%20tanned%20teen.%20-%20%E2%80%99Wolverhampton,%20West%20Midlands%E2%80%99%20he%20read%20at%20the%20sign.%20This%20looked%20almost%20the%20same%20as%20it%20did%20at%20home.%20It%20was%20weird,%20because%20when%20he%20was%20here,%20it%20didn%E2%80%99t%20felt%20like%20he%20had%20travelled%20even%20a%20mile.%20The%20white%20houses%20were%20standing%20in%20a%20row,%20identical%20to%20each%20other.%20There%20was%20old%20people%20walking%20with%20their%20soon-to-be-dead%20dog,%20and%20the%20sky%20was%20grey%20and%20dull.%20The%20pavement%20was%20full%20with%20posh%20cars,%20not%20as%20fancy%20at%20those%20in%20Holmes%20Chapel,%20but%20they%20were%20good%20enough.%20There%20was%20a%20guy%20running%20just%20a%20few%20feet%20away,%20hair%20that%20even%20looked%20the%20same%20as%20Harry%E2%80%99s.%20If%20he%20had%20to%20be%20honest,%20this%20was%20a%20bit%20frightening.%20This%20was%20like%20a%20bad%20shadow%20of%20his%20hometown,%20and%20all%20he%20felt%20went%20he%20watched%20it%20here%20was%20homesickness.%20%20Small%20tears%20began%20to%20develop%20in%20his%20heart%20and%20they%20were%20soon%20let%20out%20of%20his%20green%20eyes.%20He%20didn%E2%80%99t%20even%20notice%20that%20the%20guy%20had%20stopped%20running%20before%20he%20felt%20a%20calm%20hand%20over%20his%20shoulder.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20okay%20kiddo?%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CY-yeah,%20I%E2%80%99m%20just%20behaving%20a%20bit%20ridiculous.%E2%80%9D%20He%20said;%20trying%20to%20brush%20off%20the%20embarrassment%20that%20he%20felt%20was%20crawling%20up%20inside%20of%20him.%20%E2%80%9CNo%20need%20to%20defend%20yourself,%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20judging%20you.%20I%E2%80%99m%20Liam,%20and%20you%E2%80%99re?%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CHarry.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CJust%20shed%20those%20tears%20Harry,%20it%E2%80%99ll%20feel%20better%20later.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9COkay.%E2%80%9D%20He%20sobbed,%20burying%20his%20head%20into%20the%20soft%20neck.%20-%20He%20walked%20into%20the%20grey%20room,%20waiting%20for%20Fred%20to%20let%20him%20in.%20He%20had%20to%20remind%20himself%20that%20he%20was%20going%20to%20thank%20the%20man%20that%20he%20had%20forced%20Harry%20into%20going%20on%20the%20trip.%20It%20had%20been%20one%20of%20the%20worst,%20and%20yet%20the%20best%20experiences%20he%20had%20ever%20done%20in%20his%20entire%20life.%20%20When%20he%20sat%20down%20on%20one%20of%20the%20free%20chairs,%20he%20met%20two%20blue%20eyes%20that%20looked%20at%20him%20shyly.%20He%20recognised%20that%20position%20that%20the%20blonde%20was%20sitting%20in,%20head%20below%20his%20shoulders%20and%20his%20feet%20caressing%20each%20other.%20It%20was%20a%20new%20Harry,%20or%20the%20old%20if%20he%20was%20reversing%20the%20statement.%20Without%20even%20thinking%20about%20it,%20he%20placed%20his%20palm%20over%20the%20smaller%20hand,%20smiling%20reassuring.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20Harry.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CNiall.%E2%80%9D%20The%20blonde%20mumbled,%20a%20thick%20accent%20revealing%20in%20his%20deep%20voice%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t%20be%20scared%20of%20life,%20it%20gets%20better.%20Be%20brave,%20be%20strong,%20and%20accept%20the%20love%20you%E2%80%99re%20offered.%E2%80%9D%20Maybe%20the%20future%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20so%20bad%20when%20it%20all%20came%20down%20to%20it;%20perhaps%20it%20was%20something%20to%20look%20forward%20to.%20He%20had%20just%20to%20stop%20worrying%20and%20enjoy%20the%20never-ending%20train%20that%20he%20was%20sitting%20in.%20). She's been the first one who's been supporting me with her feedback to my fics that I've uploaded here on tumblr. So I just wants to say N, I hope you'll like it, love you. x   
_

 

The future was supposed to be something to look forward to, not something he had to fear every minute that passed by. When he had been little, his mum used to tell him that when he grew up, he was going to be something. He had believed her, thought that it would be enough to end school with average grades and a head that was held high as he walked through the village with a smirk that said that he thought that he was better than everybody else. He used to tell himself that he didn’t needed to make people like him, that when he was going to be older, then he would be successful when they were just going to work at some gas station with a knocked up wife at home.

But when he grew up, everything seemed to change. Stuff that once had seemed important didn’t matter anymore. Money, friends and a work were all he craved after now, but there was nothing that no one wanted to give him. He stood here now, on the top of the world, all empty-handed.

“I’m going to miss you so much hun.” Anne said, pecking his cheek lightly as she left a small pink print of her lips on his rosy one.

“Yeah, I know. But can you please let me go, or else I’m going to miss the train.”

“Okay, but don’t forget to write me a postcard once a day.”

“Bye mum.” Harry muttered; feeling slightly annoyed by her embarrassing behaviour.

He drew the bag after himself, hearing the wheels beat like drums on the dirty asphalt. He griped the map that he held in his hand strongly; holding it like it was the only chance for him to survive. 

This was the first time he was going to travel out into the world without any of his parents. It felt a bit scary, and as his eyes trailed up, he felt like he had just swallowed a bottle of whiskey. His throat soared as he looked at the platform, people running around like flies. His entire body seemed to decrease, and he didn’t know how to continue moving from the spot that he was attached to.  _‘Come on Haz, there’s not that many people. You can do it, be brave, be strong_   _and accept the love you’re offered’_ he thought as the sweat was dripping down his temple.

He had to tell himself that sentence whenever it felt like he was going to shatter, ‘to be brave, be strong and accept the love you’re offered’. That had been what Fred had told him, his psychiatrist when he had been spending a lot of time at the hospital. That was the whole reason why he was even going to do this whole road trip through the whole country, to find himself that he had lost somewhere.

He paid his ticket before he walked into the train, finding a free seat. This was a good place to sit at, because there were four empty chairs, but yet there wouldn’t be anyone that was going to sit beside him. That was the thing that he liked the most about British people; that they always tried to stay as far away from strangers as possible.

He rested his head against the shiny window, seeing the background being played as a movie in front of his eyes. There were trees that he had seen at least a hundred times before in his life, and he began to think about something that someone once had told him. The person that he couldn’t really remember who, had said that he didn’t appreciate the small things in life, and that he took all for granted. He wished that it wasn’t true, that it was just some dumb lie to hurt him. But he was spoiled, and he didn’t think that anything was amazing anymore. All he ever did was to grumble over how nothing ever was enough satisfying, and a small rock began to build inside his belly.

As he drifted to sleep, he heard a laugh far, far away. For just a brief second, he desired that he could do such a simple thing too, to just be carefree and let out some hidden feelings he wondered if he even had.

-

“First stop’s Doncaster, Yorkshire.” He heard a male voice shouting in the speakers.

He rubbed his eyes before he rose from the seat, feeling a slight pain in his neck. He didn’t even know where he was going to sleep tonight, and it was terrifying. Fred had thought the contrary though, that this was a tremendous idea that Harry had to fulfil. He wasn’t really certain if the man was a good psychiatrist or not, because which sane person would send out a seventeen year old out into England with just two hundred and fifty pounds in the pocket?

A cool breeze erased a bit of his hotness, but yet it felt like his breaths weren’t proper. They were cut in half, and he had to bow his back so that he wouldn’t faint. He was probably starting to turn pale, he usually did that when he became like this.

“Hello! Do you need help? Do I have to call the paramedics?” a light voice was asking, desperation hiding in his voice.

Harry only shook his head before he stretched out his tall body, looking at the smaller guy that stared at him with two big eyes. His hair was a bit backwards and he wore a tight denim jacket in the chilly weather.

“You sure you don’t want me to call them?” he asked again, wanting to be certain that Harry really was okay.

“Yes, I just need some privacy, that’s all.” He claimed, trying to be as discrete as possible that he just wanted to be left alone.

“I’m Louis by the way,” a hand was reached out to him before the brunette continued.

“You’re not from here, right?”

“No I’m not. Thanks for the help, but I have to go now. I must find somewhere to sleep tonight, or else I have to sleep on the streets.” He muttered rudely.

He walked away swiftly before Louis would find the time to come up with an apology to hang around with him a bit more. He knew that this whole journey was to make new friends too, but he wasn’t at all interested in human interaction. What was the point when he wouldn’t anyway see the smaller lad again?

As he kept on walking, he heard a voice shouting to him that he could crash at his place for the night, but Harry decided to pretend that he hadn’t heard the teen as he increased his pace.

-

“What did you say this place was called?” he wondered.

“Bradford.”

He nodded his head as he looked into the two hazel eyes. He hadn’t thought that it would be possible, but he had found a person who was even more introvert than himself. By the look of the bloke, Harry would have guessed that he was one of those social persons. His body was covered by skull-tattoos and his bang was bleached. It didn’t look that bad actually, but it wasn’t something he would do to his own curly hair.

“So why am I talking to you exactly?” Harry asked, not even bothering to sound nice.

“Because you saw me writing on a napkin, and then you wondered what it was that I wrote, and I told you that I wrote poetry.” the boy said, looking down into the table again.

He wasn’t sure, but Zayn was probably one of the few persons on earth that he could actually see himself being friends with. He was deep, and a bit rude like Harry. They both inked their skin, and they wrote poems. But he couldn’t stand the smoke scent that he was drowned in, so he decided to leave the pub without even saying goodbye to the tanned teen.

-

 _’Wolverhampton, West Midlands’_ he read at the sign.

This looked almost the same as it did at home. It was weird, because when he was here, it didn’t felt like he had travelled even a mile. The white houses were standing in a row, identical to each other. There was old people walking with their soon-to-be-dead dogs, and the sky was grey and dull. The pavement was full with posh cars, not as fancy at those in Holmes Chapel, but they were good enough.

There was a guy running just a few feet away, hair that even looked the same as Harry’s. If he had to be honest, this was a bit frightening. This was like a bad shadow of his hometown, and all he felt when he watched it here was homesickness.

Small tears began to develop in his heart and they were soon let out of his green eyes. He didn’t even notice that the guy had stopped running before he felt a calm hand over his shoulder.

“Are you okay kiddo?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just behaving a bit ridiculous.” He said; trying to brush off the embarrassment that he felt was crawling up inside of him.

“No need to defend yourself, I’m not judging you. I’m Liam, and you’re?”

“Harry.”

“Just shed those tears Harry, it’ll feel better later.”

“Okay.” He sobbed, burying his head into the soft neck.

-

He walked into the grey room, waiting for Fred to let him in. He had to remind himself that he was going to thank the man that he had forced Harry into going on the trip. It had been one of the worst, and yet the best experiences he had ever done in his entire life.

When he sat down on one of the free chairs, he met two blue eyes that looked at him shyly. He recognised that position that the blonde was sitting in, head below his shoulders and his feet caressing each other. It was a new Harry, or the old if he was reversing the statement. Without even thinking about it, he placed his palm over the smaller hand, smiling reassuring.

“I’m Harry.”

“Niall.” The blonde mumbled, a thick accent revealing in his deep voice

“Don’t be scared of life, it gets better. Be brave, be strong, and accept the love you’re offered.”

Maybe the future wasn’t so bad when it all came down to it; perhaps it was something to look forward to. He had just to stop worrying and enjoy the never-ending train that he was sitting in.

 


End file.
